1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to regenerating and outputting a pulse width from an input pulse width that varies.
2. Background Information
In many electronic communication devices, for example, mobile phones with LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) screens, the pulse that loads (/WE—Write Enable or Pixel Clock) new data has a pulse width requirement. Moreover, many mobile phones and similar devices have a main LCD screen and a secondary LCD screen, and these two LCD screens may require different /WE pulse widths. When the screens are loaded, via a parallel connection to a microprocessor, the processor will output the required pulse widths. However, when a serializer/deserializer is inserted between the microprocessor and the LCD screens, the /WE pulse widths must be accommodated. The serializer/deserializer is introduced in such devices to reduce the number of data/control is signals that must often traverse a flexible circuit that is between two sections of the mobile phone or other such device.
That is, when the /WE pulse width from the microprocessor changes widths and loads data into a serializer that sends the data a bit at a time with a bit clock. The serial data and the bit clock signals are sent to a deserializer that loads the serial data with the bit clock and presents a parallel data word to the LCD screen. In order to send a WE pulse with the correct pulse width, one or two separate signals could be used to send the correct /WE pulse from the microprocessor directly, but that approach uses additional lines or wires for the signals, and that detracts from the serialization/deserialization approach.
It would be advantageous to not use an additional line to transmit the /WE pulse between the serializer and the deserializer.